


Nice Boy

by doublejfics



Series: 25 Days of Joshtin Love [14]
Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas Prompt Challenge, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doublejfics/pseuds/doublejfics
Summary: "Let me show you exactly why I'm on the naughty list."
Relationships: Justin De Dios/Josh Cullen Santos
Series: 25 Days of Joshtin Love [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035555
Kudos: 12





	Nice Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi sorry late! We're so super busy huhuhu
> 
> It's short but a bit smutty at the end. Fair warning, please!
> 
> \- Fics

**Day 14: Let me show you exactly why I’m on the naughty list**

* * *

  
  


Josh did not expect to be invited to Justin de Dios’ grand Christmas Eve party, but here he was, holding a beer and making his way around the crowd. He sighed as his best friend, Ken, melted into the crowd, and probably was looking for Stell, his on-again, off-again beau.

Being invited to Justin de Dios’ parties was like a status symbol. It was almost a privilege, and most people in the campus would kill to get invited. Josh was only able to snag an invitation simply because he was talking to Ken that time, and Justin himself said they both could come to his rockin’ Christmas Eve party. 

It didn’t help that Josh had a massive crush on Justin de Dios, either. Justin was warm and kind hearted, and he had a bright smile that could rival the sun. The first time they met, Josh was immediately dumbstruck by how gorgeous the boy was. He seemed to carry himself with relevant ease, was very outgoing and friendly, and almost everyone wanted to be his friend.

Josh knew he stood no chance, but he could dream.

So, yeah, getting invited to this party?

It was a pretty big deal.

“Hey!” A voice suddenly called out, bringing Josh out of his reverie. He turned around, and his brain short-circuited at the sight.

In front of him stood Justin, wearing what could only be described as a “slutty Santa” costume. The knee-high boots, combined with the fishnet stockings, and deep red of the skirt caused all of Josh’s thoughts to arrive at a screeching halt. 

“Josh, right?” Justin was asking, and it took all of Josh’s willpower to not get on his knees then and there.

“Uh, y-yeah,” he nearly whimpered out. “Y-your costume…” he trailed off, and Justin chuckled.

“It was a dare, but I’m finding it quite liberating,” he said, doing a little spin. Josh’s brain nearly blue screened when the skirt lifted up just a little bit. 

“I’m so glad you could come,” Justin then exclaimed, pulling him into a hug. Josh found himself dumbfounded but hugging back. He was getting a bit delirious and heady, almost intoxicated with the smell of Justin who smelled like Christmas cookies and vanilla. 

They were standing so close together, Josh belatedly realized, with Justin’s hands still on his shoulders as if refusing to let go. 

“I didn’t think you’d be here,” Justin was suddenly saying, and Josh found himself swaying along with him to the music. “I’ve always wanted to get to know you.”

“Me?” Josh squeaked.

Justin chuckled, voice low, almost purr-like. “Yeah, you,” he murmured, leaning in. “You’re cute, and I was a bit intimidated to talk to you.”

“You? Intimidated by me?” Josh asked, unable to believe what he was hearing. “You’re the most popular boy on campus, and I’m sure you could have anyone you want...what’s so special about me?”

Justin chuckled, the sounds going straight to Josh’s southern regions. “Well, let me list all of the ways that I find you...intoxicating, Josh Cullen…”

He proceeded to press a kiss on Josh’s temple. “One, you’re absolutely gorgeous, and I’ve always imagined being this close to you…”

Josh’s breath hitched when he felt Justin’s lips against his neck. “Two, when I saw you dance, I was mesmerized...and I wanted to see what else you could do with that body of yours.”

His lips travelled further down, almost on Josh’s chest. “Three, I’ve heard so much about you...you’re sweet, kind, and just...all around an amazing guy...and well, you intrigue me.”

“Justin,” Josh whimpered, voice shaking. “I...I really w-want you...but…”

“But what?” Justin asked, almost innocently. 

“I want to know if you...want this too?”

Justin grinned, sweet and innocent, as he neared his lips to Josh’s. “Well, maybe  **let me show you exactly why I’m on the naughty list.”**

And their lips met, and Josh stopped thinking altogether.

* * *

“Keep the skirt on,” Josh begged, as Justin slowly stripped them of clothing.

“Oh, absolutely,” Justin replied, voice husky as he took off his top and kicked off his boots. 

Josh watched, eyes half-lidded as Justin proceeded to prepare himself, not once breaking eye-contact with him. Justin pressed their lips together, swallowing every gasp that escaped Josh’s lips as he slid down his length. Josh’s eyes rolled in the back of his head, and Justin began to move.

The room echoed with the sounds of their gasps and pants, and all Josh’s awareness zeroed in on the gorgeous man bouncing on his lap, mewling with pleasure as they both chased their highs. 

All in all, it was a rather excellent way to greet Christmas.

  
  


* * *


End file.
